1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fluid packaging kit for containing and shipping fluids, and more particularly relates to such a kit for containing two fluids to be subsequently ejected and mixed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been a long-standing problem to provide a packaging kit for packaging or containing a two-part fluid, such as a liquid or semi-liquid. In this context, a semi-liquid contains a high concentration of solids such, for example, as an epoxy which may be loaded with powdered metal. Many of such two-part fluids require mixing immediately before use, and precise metering in predetermined proportions. Among examples are epoxy compounds which, when mixed, will harden in a very short period of time. Other examples are certain pharmaceuticals which may have to be precisely metered and mixed or applied at the same spot to provide synergistic action. Some of these liquids or semi-liquids are very viscous; others are not.
It is therefore desirable to provide shipping containers which preferably are disposable, for shipping, and subsequently mixing, and metering such fluids within a large range of viscosities.
In this connection, reference is made to the applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,420 which discloses such a packaging and dispensing kit. However, the kit disclosed in the applicant's prior patent requires pistons for ejecting the fluid contained in twin containers. It has been found that it is very difficult to precisely meter two fluids in a wide range of desired proportions by means of pistons. Generally the operator may not be dexterous enough to move simultaneously two pistons at different speeds. On the other hand, mechanical arrangements may be used to move simultaneously the two pistons at a different speed. Such arrangements, however, must be infinitely variable to suit the many purposes for which they may be used; they are complicated, hence expensive and cumbersome.
In this connection, reference is made to a patent to Nielsen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,221 which also uses two pistons. In this particular case, it is not possible to vary the dispensing ratios without also varying the container volumes because the two pistons or plungers are connected to each other.
Reference is also made to the patent to Hermann, U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,463 entitled, "Plural Component Dispenser". The dispenser disclosed in this patent is provided with two rugged chambers, each filled with one of the fluids and having a piston movable through the length of the chamber to force the fluids out through exit ports. The chambers are arranged in tandem, whereby one chamber acts as a piston for the other in a telescoping action. Also, a detachable mixer nozzle is disclosed for mixing the two fluids.
Also the patent to Cook, U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,966 discloses a dual container and a hollow plunger tube. In addition, the mixing is facilitated by a dasher plate in the container.
Various other patents feature a plunger actuated by a pistol-like grip. Such constructions are shown by the caulking assembly of Sherbondy, U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,226, or the gun for two component adhesives revealed by the patent to Hermann et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,696, and to Creighton, Jr., et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,265, and the adhesive and sealant dispenser disclosed in the patent to Campbell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,982, which is additionally provided with a grinding action.